Un día sin ti
by byakucat
Summary: Qué difícil es estar un día sin ti, Sho-chan... Yuri. Genderswap. OoC.


¡Hola!

De nuevo yo molestando, ésta vez con mí primer one-shot yuri de Katekyo Hitman REBORN!; es genderswap...Y quizás es OoC, pero, quise hacer un one-shot yuri (que quizás tenga continuación) de ésta pareja. Éste one-shot también lo tengo en mí LiveJournal, pero, lo quise poner aquí también.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>-Byakuran-san, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes examen para recuperar Álgebra?- Preguntó la pelirroja bastante seria mirando una hoja que le avisaba a la mencionada que necesitaba presentar un examen en dos días ya que si no lo hacía, reprobaría y tenía que cursarla de nuevo: -Ah~…Parece que se me olvidó, Sho-chan~.- Contestó infantilmente y como si nada la joven albina mientras abría una bolsa de malvaviscos para comenzar a comerlos sentada en su cama.<p>

Vaya respuesta, Shouko no dijo nada, tan sólo suspiró pesadamente y se le acercó a Byakuran jalándole no muy fuerte las mejillas, a lo que la otra se quejó: -Tienes que ponerte a estudiar, Byakuran-san; no entiendo por qué no lo haces…- Volvió a decir la más baja soltándola para mirarla a los ojos: -Lo siento Sho-chan, pero, es muy aburrido y me gusta estar contigo sin molestias como esas.- Confesó sobándose las mejillas mirándola a los ojos también. La respuesta hizo que Shouko se sonrojara un poco mientras se enfocaba al escritorio: -Entonces, mañana te pondrás a estudiar todo el día; y yo iré a ver a mí familia o algo para no distraerte.- Eso dolió de cierta manera, tanto a Shouko como a Byakuran.

-¡Pero Sho-chan!- Protestó Byakuran levantándose y mirarla con algo de tristeza: -¡Es por tu bien!, además, será tan sólo por un día; no creo que sea tan malo…-

No quería levantarse de la cama, a pesar de ser ya las doce de la tarde no quería pararse y ponerse a estudiar; tan sólo miraba el escritorio y sus cosas que tenía preparadas la noche anterior gracias a su novia. Suspiró pesadamente y se volteó hacia la pared mientras cerraba los ojos recordando lo que ella y su amada estaban platicando.

-Dijiste que no sería tan malo.- Murmuró Byakuran después de sentarse en la cama y mirando de nuevo al dichoso escritorio, se estiró un poco y se levantó al fin aunque sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo. Fue hacia su armario y sacó su ropa que usaba de diario, una playera negra de tirantes gruesos y otra blanca de manga larga que estaba rasgada tanto del cuello como de las mangas así como un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino.

Suspiró de nuevo y tomó su celular el cuál traía una foto de su novia como fondo de pantalla, queriendo llamarla o mandarle un mensaje…O algo. Sin embargo tenía qué resistir, tenía qué creerle a Shouko que no sería nada malo, ¿no?...Se sentó frente a la mesa y abrió un gran libro sobre Álgebra, qué aburrido…

No era que no supiera o que no les entendiera a las operaciones, por el contrario, si quería podía resolver cualquier ecuación y rápido sin explicación alguna; pero, la idea de ver tantos números…No gracias, lo suyo no era la matemática a pesar de que la carrera que había elegido tenía qué ver bastante con esa materia así como de sus derivados.

Tomó de nuevo su celular y miró que el reloj había marcado ya la una y media de la tarde. Hizo una mueca y pensó que el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento, abrió su lista de contactos y buscó a Shouko, pero, se detuvo y lo dejó a un lado para intentar concentrarse, sin embargo, no pudo; así que recostó su cabeza en el libro, queriendo arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación a pesar de que no habían pasado muchas horas del día…Según ella…¡Oh vamos!, tan sólo sería un día, un día nada más…

_Lo que hago por ti, Sho-chan…_

Y así pues, Byakuran levantó la cabeza y miró seria el libro comenzándolo a hojear por un momento. Y de nuevo, estaba pensando en Shouko, sobre todo en su habilidad para las matemáticas. Abrió una bolsa de malvaviscos y comenzó a comer unos cuántos mientras hojeaba aburrida el libro, leyendo rápidamente y comprendiendo casi todo.

Después de una bolsa y media de malvaviscos, maldiciones, distracciones entre otras cosas había terminado al fin de estudiar estirándose un poco y mirando el reloj; al parecer el tiempo había pasado rápido…Ahora eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Pensó en ir a buscar a su compañera, pero, ya era tarde…Seguro estaba con su familia, hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero aún así quería verla; o al menos oír su voz.

Así que rápidamente tomó su celular y se recostó en la cama marcándole, suspiró un poco y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada; al momento en el que escuchó su voz, sonrió de manera un tanto…Triste: -Dijiste que no sería tan malo un día sin ti, Sho-chan…Quiero verte ya.- Dijo la albina casi como si fuera a hacerle alguna especie de berrinche: -Ah, Byakuran-san…Es…También quiero verte…- Le respondió Shouko algo nerviosa; en ese momento Byakuran sólo podía imaginarse lo linda que se veía en ese momento completamente nerviosa.

-Veámonos mañana entonces en la cafetería fuera de la escuela.- Invitó Byakuran con su típico tonito de voz infantil, a lo que su novia accedió: -Además, me debes otra cosa~.- Prosiguió con algo de picardía y esperando la reacción de la otra, que por supuesto, comenzó a gritarle a la albina a lo que ésta tan sólo se rió…Ya comenzaba a ser la misma de siempre.

-Te amo, Sho-chan.-

-…También te amo, Byakuran-san.-

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, después de eso, Byakuran confirmó la cita para el día siguiente y se despidió diciéndole que la amaba de nuevo. Tendría qué prepararse bien para poder experimentar con distintas acciones para poder ver las reacciones de SU Shouko~.


End file.
